


Matt and Mohinder's Marvelous Midwest Masala

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [5]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Again - up to you if you want to read it as slash or gen, But maybe pancakes with mango chutney wouldn't be so bad, Drabble, Either the worst idea, Except you know they're totally part of the decor, India-Middle America Fusion, Like; mayonnaise in the chana masala is a crime, No papier-mache volcanos in this one, Or the best idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Mohinder and Matt open a restaurant in an attempt to trap Sylar.





	Matt and Mohinder's Marvelous Midwest Masala

**Author's Note:**

> From the OTP-isms prompt on tumblr:
> 
> OTP Idea #91
> 
> Imagine your OTP running a restaurant together.  
> 1\. What kind of restaurant would it be?  
> 2\. Would they have good customer service?  
> 3\. Would their food actually be edible?

They say that cooking is an art, but baking is a science. Mohinder was a scientist. Matt was not an artist.

“Why did we open a restaurant again, Mohinder?”

“Because everyone needs to eat. So we open a restaurant, become famous for having the most amazing India/Middle-America fusion, and eventually Sylar walks right in hoping for meatloaf biryani and BOOM! We totally drug him and arrest him and stop his evil murder spree.”

“We’ve been open for a week and we haven’t had a single customer. Even Molly refuses to eat here, and she eats our food at home.”

“Not everyone is ready for India/Middle-America fusion.”

“What if Sylar isn’t ready for India/Middle-America fusion?”

“Oh ye of little faith. Sylar is clearly a man of refined taste. He captivated my father, and you have to be something special to captivate my father. His own son couldn’t captivate him. His own son, who based his thesis on his father’s research, who tired endlessly in the lab, always ready to do the grunt work, to go over his calculations, to bring him tea, to listen to his rambling theories…”

“Speaking of rambling…”

“Anyway. Sylar is clearly one of a kind. And he will only be attracted to one-of-a-kind food. How many restaurants can there be in New York City anyway?”

“Um, really? Like, a lot.”

Matt and Mohinder’s bickering was interrupted by the entrance of a tall white man with styled hair and a dark pea coat. Matt scanned the man’s mind. **_MURDER_** _,_ it murmured. And **_MEATLOAF BIRYANI_** _._ Mohinder turned to Matt, a questioning look in his eyes, and Matt confirmed the unasked question with a nod.

“Please, sit down,” Matt said, leading the tall man to one of the many empty tables.

“Would you like some chai?” Mohinder asked, following the other two. “I have a special blend.”

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion:
> 
> 1\. What kind of restaurant would it be?  
> India/Middle-America Fusion
> 
> 2\. Would they have good customer service?  
> N/A
> 
> 3\. Would their food actually be edible?  
> Maybe?


End file.
